Secrets in the Attic
by katie on the block
Summary: I don't have a summary... But, the story is in Bethany's POV. If you like it, read and review. If you don't, just leave it be. It's a Bethany/Tom story, but just between siblings. No incestuous relationship here.
1. Doting Daddy

**I love 'Aliens in the Attic' so I thought I'd make a fan fiction on it. I have to tell you, it's probably not going to be great, but I'll definitely try my best. The whole story is in Bethany's point of view. I don't really know how to explain this story, but you'll understand why I named it this probably pretty shortly, but if you don't, just keep reading. It's not really a secret, or even the point of the story, lol. I just think it'd be interesting if you guys try to guess why I named it.**

**SECRETS IN THE ATTIC**

**CHAPTER 1: DOTING DADDY**

* * *

I never could figure out what the hell possessed those creepy mutant aliens to invade our vacation house. It's been an unknown factor since it all happened. Hannah's little four-armed friend came back a few days ago to visit. Of course, our parents are still oblivious. How he found our house is beyond me. He is pretty smart, though. Maybe he used MapQuest or something. Who knows?

It's been a year since the invasion happened. We don't go to that house anymore. It's a shame, really. I loved the pool. We have our own now, though. I convinced Hannah to use her super cuteness to get Mom and Dad to give in. I love having a sister so much younger than me. I have to admit, she gets annoying as all hell, but I love her to death. She's really not that bad. She's eight now, and she's getting smarter every day. I think of her as if she's my daughter. Speaking of… I think that's my little rugrat crying right now.

"Bethy!" Hannah shouted. "Nicki's crying!"

I sighed and closed the screen of my laptop, pushing myself up from my chair. Making my way out of my room and down the hall, I could hear Hannah's attempts to get Nicki to calm down. Sometimes she was really good at it, but at times like this, Nicki wouldn't stop crying until she got fed.

I walked into the green and pink nursery that Nicki currently resides in and I walked over to the crib that my screaming infant was in. I picked her up gently and kissed her head, patting her bottom lightly. I knew she'd hate me for this, but her diaper was so wet it soaked through her pajamas. I had no idea a baby could pee that much in just a night that only lasts six hours for her and Mommy.

"Want me to change her crib?" Hannah asked.

"No, I'll do it after I feed her. If you would, take the fitting sheet off and I'll throw it in the washer in a little bit," I said laying Nicki down on the changing table.

Her screams got louder and I tried my best to get her wiped down and changed. I guess she didn't really need a wipe bath but I didn't want her to smell like pee. That's one of the things I hate about some young parents, aside from myself. They don't have the common sense to wipe their child down after an accident.

I'll give her a bath after she eats, of course. She gets two baths a day unless something goes wrong. Then, she gets extras in between. If she's really cranky, I'll put her in the water several times a day. She loves getting baths.

I picked Nicki up after putting on a new diaper and putting her into some thinner pajamas. It gets pretty cold at night, and it's still cold during the day, but the thicker pajamas weren't necessary for the day. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of Nicki's nursery and I laid her down in my arms, unbuttoning my own pajama shirt. I unclipped by nursing bra and smiled, kind of in relief, when Nicki started sucking on my breast. I loved nursing her. It was one of my favorite times with her.

"Beth, how come you don't give her bottles?" Hannah asked, appearing next to me.

"Because she's still little. She'll be on the bottle eventually, but breast feeding is more nutritious and it comforts her," I explained.

"How come me and Mom aren't allowed to feed her?"

"Because you're not old enough and Mom doesn't lactate."

"What's lactate?"

"Go ask Mom."

I watched Hannah run out of the room and I laughed a little, looking at Nicki. I ran my hand over her head lightly and kissed her forehead just as Tom walked in.

"Hey. Ricky just called. I told him you were busy," Tom said.

"He can call someone else. I don't want to talk to him, he's a jerk."

"You realize this three weeks _after_ he ditched you in the delivery room?"

"Shut up."

After Ricky's charade with Annie, he conjured up this huge apology and I was suckered in again. I know, pretty stupid, right? Well, most of the reason I got back together with him was because after we broke up the first time, I found out I was pregnant. People asked me if I was sure Ricky was the father. He had to be. He's the only person I've ever had sex with. We were together throughout the rest of my pregnancy, but then when I went into labor, he took me to the hospital and helped me get checked in. When it came time for pushing, he told me he had to call his parents real quick, and I believed him. I never saw him again. Today's actually the first time he's called since Nicki was born.

"Sorry," Tom said. "How's she doing?"

"Good. She's eating."

"Yeah, I saw that… Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Sure."

Tom was quiet for a few seconds. "When you told me you were pregnant, the first thought that went through my mind was 'Beth can't be a mother, she can't even handle Hannah'."

"Gee, thanks, Tom."

"Let me finish."

"Fine."

"I saw changes between you and Hannah. You guys got closer and you involved her in everything you and Ricky did."

"Not everything. There were some games in the bedroom she isn't allowed to witness."

"Funny."

"I'm sorry, go ahead."

"When I saw how close you and Hannah got, and how much you took care of her, by the time you had Nicki, I was convinced that you'd probably be the best mother in the world."

"And?"

"And, I was right. You're doing an amazing job, Beth… You don't complain when you can't go to sleep because she's fussy. You don't complain about it being hard. You don't complain about not having someone there to share it with."

"That's because I _do_ have someone there to share it with."

"Who?"

"You. Everyone. Mostly you and Hannah."

"Really?"

"Can I be honest with you now?"

"Yeah."

I looked at Nicki for a few seconds and let out a small breath, looking back at Tom. "Last year, I thought you were the most immature person in the world. When I told you I was pregnant and you told me that you'd be there for me no matter what, I saw someone completely different. I saw a caring big brother instead of the annoying little brother I thought you to be all those years. In the delivery room when Ricky left, and you held my hand and told me that I was gonna be okay and that the pain would stop, even though I was cursing at you and screaming so loud I could have deafened, it reminded me of a father that cares. I mean, you're her uncle, but you've been a father figure to her since she was born. Before that, even. You got to do everything the dad gets to do. You got to help the doctor deliver her, you got to cut the cord, you got to hold her first and bring her to me. In the middle of the night, when Nicki cries, but stops three seconds later, I know you're in here talking to her, singing to her, telling her that everything is okay because you're there and nothing will happen," I said as tears filled my eyes and my voice cracked.

Tom nodded. "Well, Ricky ditched you. It's only fair that I help. I love her."

"Will you do me a favor? It's not something a brother would normally do, but it's important to me."

"What?"

"She has a check up at the hospital with her pediatrician tomorrow. Will you come with me and sign her birth certificate?"

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Me? Sign her certificate? As her father?"

"Well, yeah… It doesn't make you her biological father; it just makes you the second parent with custody. I don't want Ricky anywhere near her. Not after the way he ignored her."

Tom smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah… I'll sign it."

* * *

"Bethy!" Hannah said, running into my room. "Bethy, wake up!" she said, shaking me.

"What, Hannah," I muttered.

"Nicki's sick!"

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"She's throwing up. A lot."

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 4:30 AM. "Hannah, what the hell are you doing awake?" I asked, getting up from bed.

"I heard Tommy run into the wall."

"Go get your ass back in bed, child. Mom and Dad will kill you if they see you up," I said, walking out of my room. I walked into Nicki's nursery and saw Tom holding Nicki over his shoulder, patting her back. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I got up to go to the bathroom and I wanted to check on her. She was spitting up when I looked in," Tom said.

"Poor baby…" I said, running my hand over Nicki's head.

"Think she's sick?"

"She could have the flu… Maybe it's just an upset tummy. It used to happen to you and Hannah all the time."

"Could it be Colic?"

"I don't think Colic makes you throw up. I think it just makes their tummy gassy."

"Should we take her to the doctor?"

"Maybe… Should we do it now or in the morning?"

"I dunno. The sooner the better, but we don't know if it's something serious or not."

"Well, let's go ahead and take her in. I'm sure the doctor can give us a diagnosis," I said, taking Nicki from Tom. "Go clean up first. You stink. I'll get her cleaned up and get her in her car seat. The platform is in your car, so let's just go in yours."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs," Tom said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Well, it turns out that Nicki just had an upset stomach. Tom signed the birth certificate since he was going to anyways, and now we're back at home. I decided to give Nicki a bath and I needed one too, so I just drew a bath and got in with her, only she was in her baby bath. Hannah got in with us because Mom and Dad went out of town for the day and Tom wanted to catch up on sleep, but I could tell that he was just sitting in his room, worrying about Nicki. He's such a good brother.

"Bethy, how come Nicki's sick?" Hannah asked.

"Her tummy's just upset. She'll be better," I said, ringing out a washcloth over Nicki's belly. She loved baths. She was always so calm when she was in the water.

"How come?"

"I don't know."

"Can I ask'ya somethin'?"

"Sure."

"Is Tommy Nicki's daddy?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I heard 'ya talkin' 'bout it with him yesterday. You said he was like her daddy."

I nodded, running my hand over Nicki's head. "He is. He helps me take care of her."

"But, I thought Ricky was her daddy."

"He helped me make her."

"How do you make a baby?"

What the hell? I looked at Hannah for a few seconds. That's totally something she should be asking Mom and Dad, not me. If I explain sex to her, I'll get my ass kicked. "Well, I… Um… Well, it's like taking care of a garden. You know, you dig in the dirt, plant the seed, and water it so it grows. It's kind of like that, but babies only have to be watered once."

"She grew in a garden? Like a Cabbage Patch Kid?"

"Uh… Sure."

"Is it a sex thing?"

"Yes, it is. And, that's why you'll ask Mom and Dad the embarrassing questions next time, because I'm pretty sure what I just told you is gonna get me grounded."

"Your story was better than mine," Tom said.

I flinched and looked to the doorway. "Hello! There are three naked ladies in here!"

"Please, like I haven't seen any of you naked before. We used to take baths together."

"We were toddlers."

"I meant me and Hannah."

"Until she asked you what your penis was for."

"Hey, hey. You're a girl, you don't have that problem. You only have the headlights to worry about."

"Oh, please! They're breasts and Hannah's already aware that she doesn't have them because she hasn't hit puberty."

"Okay, okay. I give. Ricky called again. He said he wants to see you."

"Too bad. He can go with safe sex and screw himself."

"I thought you said he could barely reach the hilt because he's so small, you expect him to reach his a—"

"Don't finish that sentence. Get out so we can enjoy our bath."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Why does Tommy play with you like that?" Hannah asked.

"Cuz, he's a boy," I said.

"Boys are icky."

"Yep. Boys are icky."

**

* * *

Well, what do you think? Was it completely dumb? I thought some parts were pretty good.**


	2. Someone To Fall Back On

**Jess: **Thanks for reviewing!

**DanaKai: **Their relationship reflects on mine and my brother's. I didn't like how far apart they are in the movie. I like closeness with siblings.

**SECRETS IN THE ATTIC**

**CHAPTER 2: SOMEONE TO FALL BACK ON**

* * *

Well, I'm just about plain stupid. Most other days, I'd be accusing of others being stupid, but today it's me. Me, me, me. You know why? I finally talked to Ricky today. And, like an idiot, I fell for his 'I just want to apologize face to face' excuse. I know he really only wants to suck me back in. He wants one thing and one thing only; sex. That's the only reason he ever got with me. Once I started sleeping with him, he was more interested in me. Then, when I told him I was pregnant, he used my 'horny due to pregnancy' symptom to get me in bed. That lasted until I was about six months pregnant with Nicki; I was huge by then and I didn't feel right, having sex while I was pregnant. During the early stages of my pregnancy, Ricky confessed to me that one of the reasons he was with me was because I was an easy lay. It was heartless and it hurt my feelings, but whatever. His loss.

So, right now, Ricky and I are sitting on the couch in the living room. Mom and Dad were out on a date and Tom was washing Hannah's hair. Nicki was laying in my arms, just gazing into my eyes as I stared at her. Ricky was 'pouring his heart out' and actually had tears running down his face, but I used that same thing on him when I was the one that wanted sex. I'd play a guilt trip and tell him I gave when he wanted, he could at least return the favor. I _always_ won.

"…and I miss you and I don't want to live one more day without you," Ricky finished with a completely fake sob.

I sighed and broke my gaze from Nicki. She immediately started stirring when I turned my attention to Ricky. "Ricky, I'm not falling for your fake act. I _invented_ that when I was five years old."

"Beth, please… I miss you."

"No you don't. You just don't want to pay child support."

"That's not true." It's true.

"Yes, it is. I'm not stupid, Ricky."

"Really? Why'd you name her so close to me?"

"I didn't. Nicki is short for Nicolette."

"It's still close."

"It is not. Tell me why you're really here and be truthful for I'll let Tom get that paintball gun after your nuts again."

Ricky looked at me for a few seconds, with a sort of fear in his expression. "Okay, okay… I came back because Tom told me he'd report me for statutory rape if I didn't step up and help you with Nicki. I'll be honest with you, I want nothing to do with this, but it's my responsibility."

Woo! He was honest! Oh yeah, oh ye—hey, wait a minute, did he just call my baby a 'this'?

"Our baby is not a 'this', Ricky! She's a baby! She's our daughter!" I said, standing up from the couch.

"Okay, whatever."

"Whatever nothing, Ricky. I can't stand you. I can't stand being _around_ you. But you know what? You're gonna come around, because if you don't want to have to pay child support and you want a potential life with me, then you'll be smart and step up to take care of your child."

"I said I am!"

"Not because you want to! You're such an insensitive asshole, Richard; you care about nobody but yourself!" I snapped, walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Putting _our_ daughter to bed."

"Let me do it."

I looked at Ricky. He stood up and walked toward me, holding his arms out a bit for Nicki. I reluctantly handed her over, and started upstairs, leading him to my bedroom. Since Nicki was born, Mom and Dad decided that since I'd have most of my stuff and Nicki's stuff and my room was almost too small as it was. Most of Nicki's clothes are in her nursery, but I still had some stuff that was either too small or still too big for her, so I left her clothes in my room.

I walked into my bathroom and took Nicki's baby bath out of the tub, putting it in the sink. I turned both knobs on at the same time and filled the baby bath with water before shutting the faucet off and turning it to the side. I'd given her so many baths I don't even need to adjust it, because I know exactly how far to turn it.

I turned to Ricky and took Nicki from him, laying her on the counter. I took her clothes and diaper off of her before laying her gently in the lukewarm water. I took a soft baby cloth from the towel rack and got the baby wash from the rim of the bath tub, setting the wash on the counter and the cloth in the water of Nicki's bath.

"Be gentle, don't let the water or soap get in her eyes, and call for me if you have any problems," I said, walking past him to go into my room.

"How do I... clean her?" Ricky asked, advancing toward the sink.

"Clean her?" I asked in confusion, turning to face him.

"Yeah… I mean, I don't wanna hurt her."

"What? Ricky, you're giving her a bath."

"Yeah, I know, but how do I clean her… lady parts?"

I laughed. "Okay, first of all, she's a baby; she's not old enough for a douche, so you don't have to worry about that for about eighteen years and she'll be able to do it on her own by then. Two, if you just wipe her very carefully a few times, before you put the soap on the rag, then that'll be fine. I'll look at her when you're done with her bath."

"Got it."

"I'm just in the other room. A simple 'Beth' will do the trick, I'll be in here in a flash," I said, walking into my bedroom.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. I couldn't help but think about Ricky. I mean, yeah, he's a complete jerk and a total idiot, but he's my daughter's father. He _told_ me he's giving her a bath, he didn't ask me. That shows responsibility right there. In the little time he'd spent with her, he was falling for her and I could tell. He has that look in his eyes that he's really in love with her. Pretty soon, she'll be his pride and joy. In sixteen years, when she tells us she's lost her virginity to her tattooed, pierced, gothic boyfriend. When Ricky's strong wall crumbles, I'll be there for him. I'll be his someone to fall back on.

That's not what I'm _hoping_ will happen, that's just something I can _imagine_ happening. I mean, if she's anything like me, then she'll go for someone that doesn't really love her. She'll pick up some asshole and convince herself that she loves him, even though he's verbally and emotionally abusing her. Maybe that's just me. Maybe I'm only imagining this because I went through it with Ricky. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. Maybe he really did change.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal. No, that was a laugh. My baby _laughed_. And I missed it. She never laughed like that for me. She never laughed for me at all. She grinned for me. Most people say it's just gas when they're this little, but I think they're secretly planning to run off with someone their parents protest against to get married and have crazy, psychotic babies. Oh, there I go again.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom door, leaning against the frame. I smiled, crossing my arms as I saw Ricky's smile and Nicki's feet kicking away. Her arms were moving rapidly and she was babbling up a storm, as if she were telling him a funny story. I grinned and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a digital camera. I turned it on and put it to recording mode, then pressed the shutter button to start the video.

I walked back over to the bathroom door and pointed it to Ricky and Nicki, letting out a small giggle. "What are you doing to her to make her freak like that?" I asked.

"I rang out the wash rag over her stomach," Ricky said.

"Did Daddy make you laugh, Nicki?"

Nicki's feet kicked and the water splashed everywhere, making both Ricky and I laugh. I turned the camera off and threw it to my bed before walking over to the sink. "Did you get her washed up?"

"Yeah, she's done."

I grabbed a towel and opened it, holding it against my body with my chin. I picked Nicki up carefully and wrapped her up a little, before returning to my room. I sat on the bed and laid her down, starting to dry her off. This is the part she hates. She gets curious about her 'girl parts' so I have to fight with her to keep her hands away. Her fingernails are sharp, so I only imagine that if she scratches herself accidentally it'll hurt her.

I put my hand on her belly and got a small bottle of baby powder out of my nightstand drawer. I sprinkled some of the powder on her belly and spread it around on her body, before putting a new diaper on her. I put a thick pink sleeper on her and I picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"Are you hungry, Monkey?" I asked, laying Nicki in my arms.

"Do you need me to get her a bottle?" Ricky asked.

I shook my head and lifted my shirt and bra up, letting Nicki begin eating. "I nurse her. I haven't tried bottles with her yet."

"How old does she have to be for a bottle?"

"Babies can go on the bottle the day they're born, I just chose to nurse her."

"Does she know who I am?"

I shook my head. "This is the first time you've ever been mentioned. Tom's always been Daddy.."

"…Oh."

I heard the disappointment in his voice, but it didn't bother me much. It was his fault; he's the one that left. He could have stayed. But he didn't.

It took about fifteen minutes before Nicki stopped eating, and once she did, I burped her and got her to sleep in a little over ten minutes. Ricky was still over by the time I usually went to sleep, but it didn't bother me. I wasn't tired.

"I should go, Bethany; I gotta be at work in the morning," Ricky said as we both stood up.

"Okay," I said, exchanging a hug with him.

"Can I come over after work?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, Beth?"

"Hm?"

"Even if this whole thing doesn't work out… I'm trying, really… But, if it doesn't work, just remember that even though I can be a real jerk, I'll be there for you."

"Ricky?"

"Yeah?"

"Sam here. I'll be someone for you to fall back on."

I watched him leave and I let out a sigh. I never expected Ricky to grow up so fast. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to rekindle.


	3. Stood Up And Put Down

**Jess: **Thanks for reviewing!

**GimmeABeat: **Oh, don't worry lol. I don't plan to. I don't like Ricky, so if they ever get together again (almost unlikely) it won't be for very long, so… lol.

**Itsi3:** Lol. My cousins Lexie and Bubba still take baths together and they're 10 and 8. A little too old for a unisex bath, but that's their parents' fault. Thanks for reviewing!

**SECRETS IN THE ATTIC**

**CHAPTER 3: STOOD UP AND PUT DOWN**

* * *

As I suspected, Ricky bailed on me when I needed him the most. I had an interview at the hospital to be a candy striper, and he called me that morning to tell me that he couldn't come because _Annie _ was puking her guts out. I'm not surprised; she's probably pregnant. I know what's going to happen. She's going to tell him she's pregnant, he's going to be there for her until her water breaks. Then he's going to call three weeks after their baby is born and claim he's going to help and wants to be there for the baby, and then when _Annie_ wants to go in for an interview for a job, he's going to bail on her, too. I hate him. I hate men. Just so I'll never have to endure this shit again, I'm giving up on sex completely.

…

Okay, I lied. I won't give up on sex. I can't do that. I get turned on way, way too easily and you probably didn't want to know that but I'm rambling and it's a disease so stop me anytime I get annoying.

"Bethy!"

Thanks, Hannah.

"Bethy!"

Oh, she was serious. Haha…

I stood up from the floor and carefully stepped around the scattered paper, so I wouldn't step on it. I'd been putting together a scrapbook for three hours now. Nicki stayed asleep for about two and a half. I still haven't taken her out of her crib, though. I could hear her through the monitor and she was just babbling up a storm, so I knew she was fine. She probably needed a diaper change though. I hadn't thought about that.

"What, Han?" I asked, walking down the hall. "Where are you?"

"In Tommy's room! Hurry!"

"What's wrong?"

"Tommy's not breathing!"

I ran the last two feet into Tom's room, and I knelt next to him, putting my ear to his chest to hear his heart. I could feel the thumping against my ear, but it was slow. "Hannah, go call 911 and then do me a really big favor and put the rail on Nicki's crib down and change her diaper for me, on the floor, not in the crib, and then get her in her car seat and bundle her up."

As Hannah ran out of the room, I tilted Tom's head back a little. "Tom, can you hear me? It's Beth."

I waited a few seconds, and I shouldn't have because I knew he wouldn't respond. I put my ear to his mouth and didn't feel anything, so I pinched his nose closed and covered his mouth with mine. I blew three long breaths into his mouth and I could see his chest rise and fall every time I did so.

"…And then the aliens tried to attack us all," Hannah's voice said, from the doorway.

"Hannah, stop telling people about the aliens, you're going to get me arrested!" I said, looking at her. "Tell them your brother's not breathing, our address is 6021 Trenton Lane, and your older sister is doing CPR."

"My brother isn't breathing, my address is 6021 Trenton Lane, and my older sister is doing VCR."

"CPR!"

"She's doing CPR."

She paused for a few seconds . "Bethy, is his heart beating?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Pause.

"Bethy, they're on their way."

"Good. Did they hang up?"

"Did you hang up?"

Pause.

"Nope."

"Ask if they need to know anything else."

"Do ya needa know anything else?"

Pause.

"Nope, just making sure the ambulance gets here."

"Well, I hear sirens right now, so tell them they're here."

"They're here."

Pause.

"Goodbye."

I turned my attention back to Tom, and I blew into his mouth again. Only, this time he responded. Yeah, by vomiting. And I had my mouth open, talk about gross. It wasn't much, I actually moved, but he still got me.

My mouth watered and I spit the excess saliva out of my mouth, before getting up and running to the bathroom. The second my knees hit the floor, I started vomiting, and I heard a knock at the doorway.

"Miss, are you alright?"

I coughed a little and looked up. Had to have been a paramedic because he was carrying a big and he was in a blue jumpsuit.

I nodded slowly. "My brother threw up."

"Sensitive stomach?"

"I was breathing into his mouth…"

"Oh, bummer… You're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. He's the last room. He's breathing now."

"Good job, kiddo. I'll check on you."

I nodded. "Thanks."

When he left, I had another vomiting fit. I hate getting sick. It's gross and it sucks ass. The aroma was never very pleasant, either.

After a while, all of us were at the hospital. I'd called Mom and Dad—they were on another out of town trip—and they said they were on their way. Uncle Nate, Lee, Art, and Jake were heading down too, because they were closer to the hospital. Tom passed out shortly after he was put into the ambulance, and I'd been sitting in his room with him, while Hannah and Nicki were in the children's ward playroom, being watched over by an amazingly sexy male nurse.

I stayed silent and played with my fingernails, glancing at Tom every so often. I couldn't help but worry about him. He's my little brother. We've gotten so close since Nicki was born. I was assured that Tom was fine, and that he was dehydrated and he needed sleep, but I still had to worry about him. What would have happened if it had been more serious? What if I'd lost him? What would I have told Mom and Dad about what happened? How would I explain to Hannah that it wasn't anyone's fault, and that he just didn't have enough water in his system?

…How would I tell Nicki that her Daddy had passed away?

I know I'm being dramatic. But hey, you saw our invasion with the little green guys; you should expect drama from me.

Just as I glanced at Tom, I saw his eyes open, and I got up from my chair, hugging his with an unexpected sob.

"God, I was so worried about you!"

"…What happened?" Tom asked.

I looked at him for a few seconds, tears freely flowing down my cheeks. "You… You got dehydrated… You passed out or something. Hannah found you on the floor in your bedroom and you weren't breathing."

"Dehydration did that? Jesus…"

"Tom, we were terrified."

"Apparently."

"I-I didn't know what to do. I did mouth-to-mouth, and by the way, it was the most disgusting thing I've ever endured, considering you literally puked in my mouth."

Tom laughed. "Maybe you couldn't have had your mouth on mine?"

"I'd do it all over again, if it meant saving your life…"

"That means a lot, Beth. Thanks."

"Anytime…"

"What happened?" Mom asked as she and Dad walked into the room.

"He was dehydrated."

"What on Earth possessed you to do such a thing, Tom?"

"What are you talking about? He was _dehydrated_ not taking drugs."

"He obviously wasn't drinking enough."

"Well, of course; he's not going to drink all day. And for the record, we had a belching contest earlier, so he did drink enough and for the record again, I totally won," I said, looking at Tom.

"Whatever, you wish," he said. "I won. Fair and square."

"Nuh uh, you threw up."

"I did not."

"Just because you swallowed it doesn't mean you didn't do it. I did the same thing."

"Well, you lost."

"You lost first."

"I did not."

"Will you two stop? How did you get dehydrated?" Mom asked.

"I don't know, how should I know?" Tom said.

"Maybe the air in your head evaporated all the liquids," I said.

"That's a good one. That's really nice, coming from the Queen of Deedeedee."

"I'm not retarded!"

"Yeah, you are, you just don't know it."

"You're unbelievable."

"You're predictable."

"I am not, I'm spontaneous."

"Yeah, in bed. Outside of bed, you're predictable."

"How would you know what goes on in my bed? There's never anyone with me."

"Exactly."

Ooh, good one.


End file.
